Baby Yoshi's Journey
by Thegeniusyoshi
Summary: Baby Yoshi is kind, smart, and he cries a lot. But when a letter comes saying almost everyone in the Mushroom Kingdom is kidnapped, he has to go on a journey to find Mario and Luigi.
1. An unexpected letter

Chapter 1: An unexpected letter.

It was a fine day at the Yoshi residence. The birds were singing, Baby Yoshi was crying, and Yoshi was still sick from an incident with a hang glider at the Mario Kart race that was yesterday.

"Wahhhhhh!" cried Baby Yoshi.

Yoshi was sitting on the couch. "It's ok, Yosh. I'm gong to buy more cookies soon. As soon as I feel better," he said.

Yoshi gets up off the couch, but falls back down almost immediately.

Yoshi mumbles "I just hope I can get better soon."

Parakarry yelled "Mail call!"

Yoshi was surprised. "Wha?" he said.

(Baby Yoshi is 3 years old and knows how to read, type, talk and walk. He is really smart for his age. But he also cries a lot.)

Baby Yoshi said "I'll get it!"

Yoshi said "Thanks!"

Baby Yoshi goes to the mailbox and tries to reach the mail inside.

Baby Yoshi cries "I can't reach it!"

"Here, let me help you." Parakarry says encouragingly

Parakarry picks Baby Yoshi up and carries him up to the mailbox.

Baby Yoshi yelled "Got it!"

Parakarry brings Baby Yoshi back down.

Baby Yoshi said "Thanks!"

Baby Yoshi brings the letter inside.

Yoshi said "Can you please read it to me? I still feel sick, and your mom is on a vacation at Peach's Castle with your big brother. You wanted to go to Delfino island with them because Mario and Luigi were already vacationing there.'

Baby Yoshi said "Ok."

Baby Yoshi read "It's addressed to the Yoshi residence."

Baby Yoshi opens the letter and immediately starts reading it. Suddenly he starts crying.

Baby Yoshi cried "Wahhhhhh!"

Yoshi explains "I told you we would buy cookies soon."

Baby Yoshi cries "No, it's not that! Mommy and my brother have been kidnapped! Along with almost everybody in the Mushroom Kingdom!"


	2. The only one

Chapter 2: The only one

The letter reads:

Dear members of the Yoshi residence,

Bowser has kidnapped everyone in the Mushroom Kingdom who isn't his ally. Everyone but you two. Parakarry is probably kidnapped by the time you read this. I overheard him saying he was going to kidnap you two soon. I advise you two to leave the Mushroom Kingdom temporarily and find Mario. You are the only ones who can save us now.

Sincerely, PeachYoshi: I can't take another step. You have to go without me. Take this map. It shows the only way to Isle Delfino since the airport was shut down.

Yoshi gives Baby Yoshi the map.

Baby Yoshi: I can't do it. Not without you.

Yoshi: You are the only one who can save us all now.

Bowser: Let me in!

Yoshi: Quickly! Take the secret tunnel out.

Baby Yoshi: I'll do my best.  
Baby Yoshi escapes down the tunnel right before Bowser barges in through the front door.

Bowser: Bwahahahaha!

From inside the tunnel, Baby Yoshi can hear Bowser kidnapping Yoshi.

_The only one._

Yoshi's words ring inside Bay Yoshi's head as he goes outside.


	3. To The Pipe!

Chapter 3: To the pipe!

Baby Yoshi is sad and alone. His family has been kidnapped, along with everyone in the Mushroom Kingdom. Now all he can do is follow the path on the map Yoshi had given him...

?: Pssst! Come over here!

Baby Yoshi stopped and looked around. He saw no one, but the voice seemed familiar...

?: In the bushes!

Baby Yoshi looks in the bushes and is shocked at what he sees.

Baby Yoshi: Yoshy! My brother!

Yoshy: You didn't get kidnapped?

Baby Yoshi: No. And I was thinking the same about you!

Yoshy: Where's our father?

Baby Yoshi: Wahhhhhh!

Yoshy: What's wrong?

Baby Yoshi: He got kidnapped.

Yoshy: Oh.

Baby Yoshi: He gave me this map to Isle Delfino and said that I should follow it to find Mario and Luigi.

Yoshy: Let's work together to find them.

Baby Yoshi: Yay!

Yoshy: Ok, so we first have to go to a pipe by Peach's Castle.

Baby Yoshi: A **_clear _**one.

Yoshy: There are clear pipes?

Baby Yoshi: Yes. My father told me while you were gone.

Yoshy: Ok.

Baby Yoshi: Let's go to the pipe!

Yoshy: To the pipe!

Both: To the pipe!

Both fall down laughing.


	4. The Clear Pipe

Chapter 4: The Clear Pipe

Baby Yoshi and Yoshy get back up.

Yoshy said "Ok, let's keep going."

Baby Yoshi replied "Ok."

They start heading towards the pipe.

Baby Yoshi asked Yoshy "Isn't that toad town?"

Yoshy replied "Yeah."

Baby Yoshi said "It looks kind of deserted."

Yoshy explained "Well, that's what happens when everyone in a town gets kidnapped."

Baby Yoshi asked "Who are they?"

Baby Yoshi pointed to a silhouette in the distance. It looked oddly familiar to them.

Baby Yoshi and Yoshy both exclaimed at the same time "Bowser!"

Yoshy told Baby Yoshi "Quick! Let's run!"

They start running towards Peach's castle. Soon they arrive at the clear pipe.

Baby Yoshi said "Quick! Let's jump in!"

Baby Yoshi and Yoshy jump in, and enter a strange kingdom.


	5. Crazy Rockets

Chapter 5: Crazy Rockets

After about an hour, the two Yoshis come out of the pipe.

Baby Yoshi exclaimed "That was fun!"

Yoshy looked at the map and said "Now lets see, we have to go on the S.S. Mario, the S.S. Luigi, and the S.S. Peach to get to an airplane."

Baby Yoshi looed confused. "But we don't know how to fly an airplane!" he told Yoshy.

Yoshy explained to Baby Yoshy "I've been on a lot of airplanes before, and I think I know how the controls work."

Baby Yoshi asked "So where's the S.S. Mario?"

Yoshy pointed at nearby rocket "Right over there."

Baby Yoshi turned around and saw a huge, red rocket.

Baby Yoshi exclaimed "Let's go!"

Baby Yoshi started running towards the rocket, followed shortly by Yoshy.

Yoshy thinks "Now how do we work this thing?"

Baby Yoshi exclaimed "I want to push the big red button!"

He pushes the button and everyone hears "CRAZY LOOPS SEQUENCE ACTIVATED"

Yoshy mumbled "Oh no."

The rocket starts to go crazy, going into crazy loops.

Both Yoshis scream "HELP!"

The rocket starts going into a nosedive towards another rocket.

CRASH!

The rocket smacks into the rock next to the other rocket and is immediately unusable.

Yoshy said "Well, at least we reached our destination."

They climb out of the ruins of the fist rocket and climb into the S.S. Luigi.

Yoshy thinks "Hmm, we should probably not push the green button."

Baby Yoshi exclaimed "I want to push the big green button!"

He pushes the button and everyone hears "STRAIGHT-UP SEQUENCE ACTIVATED"

Yoshy mumbles "Oh no."

The rocket leaps from a standstill to a 200mph Mach 10 straight-up flight.

WARNING: OUT OF FUEL.

The rocket goes into a nosedive towards the S.S. Peach.

Both Yoshis scream "HELP!"

CRASH!

The rocket smacks into the rock next to the S.S. Peach and turns into smithereens. The only things left standing nearby are the two Yoshis, and the S.S. Peach.

Yoshy says "Well, at least we reached our destination."

They stand up and climb into the S.S. Peach.

Yoshy tells baby Yoshi "Now, don't push the big pink..."

Baby Yoshi exclaims "I want to push the big pink button!"

He pushes the button.

Yoshy mumbles "Oh no."

"AUTO-PILOT SEQUENCE ACTIVATED"

Yoshy exhaustedly mumbles "Whew."

The rocket calmly goes on a trip to a golden platform.

"Your destination has been reached."

The rocket stops and lands safely on the gold platform, right next to a... another rocket?

Yoshy looks at the map and asks himself "Huh? I thought there was supposed to be an airplane here."

Baby Yoshi looks at Yoshy and explains "Well, I think, before Mario left, he said something about the only airplane in the Sprixie Kingdom being moved to the Beanbean Kingdom."

Yoshy shrugs and says "Oh. Well, lets get on the S.S. Rosalina then."

They climb out of the S.S. Peach and climb into the S.S. Rosalina.

Baby Yoshi exclaimed "I want to push the big blue button!"

He pushes the button and everyone hears "AIRPLANE-SEEKING MISSLE MODE ACTIVATED"

Yoshy mumbles "Oh no."


	6. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Chapter 6: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

The S.S. Rosalina twists and turns a it makes its way towards the airplane.

Both Yoshis scream "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The rocket starts to go into a steady aim towards the airplane.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"WARNING: OUT OF FUEL"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

CRASH!


	7. The Airplane

(Note: This chapter contains a reference to gothgirl01's "Mario's FCR chatroom,". If you like random and/or funny stories, go check it out.)

Chapter 7: The Airplane

The two Yoshis climb out of the smoldering ruins of the rocket. Luckily, they and the airplane are intact.

"Whew!" mumbled Yoshy as he helped Baby Yoshi into the airplane.

Baby Yoshi asked Yoshy "May I use my laptop?"

"You brought your laptop?" replied Yoshy.

"Yes. So I can keep in touch with everyone using the Mario's FCR chatroom."

"What's that?"

"Just the most popular chatroom in the Mushroom Kingdom."

"Oh."

From where he's sitting, Yoshy can see these words on the screen:

Baby Yoshi: Don't worry everyone. Me and Yoshy are going to find Mario and Luigi.

Yoshy told Baby Yoshi "You should probably close your laptop now, because I am going to start driving this airplane."

Baby Yoshi replied "Ok."

Yoshy tarts the plane and tries to fly it to Isle Delfino, unaware that the fuel is low.


	8. Another Reunion

(Note: Paige is a OC in Nookman8's story With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility.)

Chapter 8: Another Reunion

"WARNING: OUT OF FUEL"

The warning echoes across the airplane as it goes into a nosedive towards an island.

Both Yoshis scream "HELP!"

"CRASH!"

The airplane crashes into a beach.

Yoshy helps Baby Yoshi out of the plane and they both hear a familiar voice.

"Yoshy? Baby Yoshi? Is that you?"

"Paige!" exclaim both Yoshis at the same time, rushing to hug their brother.

"How did you escape?" Baby Yoshi asked.

"I ran and went into a pipe." Paige answered.

"Where are we?" asked Yoshy.

"I'm not sure, but from reading about all of Mario's adventures on Pillo island, the island pictured looks identical to the one we're on, minus the 3 tiny islands nearby." answered Paige.

"Isn't there a blimp here?" asked Baby Yoshi.

"Yes." answered Paige.

Yoshy interrupted and said "Well, lets go find that blimp!"


	9. Into Pillo Castle

Chapter 9: Into Pillo Castle

The three Yoshis are at Driftwood Shore, going towards the blimport.

Baby Yoshi sees a ? block and asks "What is that?"

Paige answers "That's a ? block. If you hit it with your head or if you ground-pound it, you can get coins or maybe an item."

Baby Yoshi asks "Can I hit it? Can I? Please? Please? Please?"

Paige answers "Ok, I guess. But don't hit it too hard!"

The warning barely reaches Baby Yoshi when he hits the ? block. Luckily, he isn't hurt, and 1000 coins pop out of the block.

Yoshy picks up the coins and tells Baby Yoshi and Paige to keep going. Soon they reach Pillo Castle.

Baby Yoshi tells the others "I'm hungry. Is there any fruit around here?"

Yoshy points at a sign that says "Free fruit!"

Baby Yoshi exclaims "Lets go!" running into the castle, leaving the others to catch up.


	10. The Creepy Area

Chapter 10: The Creepy Area

As Baby Yoshi stuffed all the fruit he could down his bag, his brothers thought about getting some supplies,.

Yoshy said to Paige "So I'll get the Iron Ball Hammer and the Glass Boots, Baby Yoshi will get the So-So Hammer and the Expert Boots, and you'll get the Knockout Hammer and the Hiking Boots?"

Paige replied "Yep."

Yoshy handed the cashier some coins and bought the gear.

Paige asked "Hey, where is Baby Yoshi?"

"HELP!

The two Yoshis turned around to see their brother being taken away on a rocket-powered platform. As soon as he disappeared out of sight, another patform appeared.

"Come on let's go!" Yoshy said while pulling Paige towards the platform and... Baby Yoshi was on it?

"It just went for a quck loop." Baby Yoshi explained.

Then they felt the platform going down.

The platform shot off down track, and when it ended, the three Yoshis were flung off the paltform and onto solid ground, but with no way back.

"This is creepy," Baby Yoshi said.

And then the torch started talking.


End file.
